Heart Beat
by Hope A
Summary: Fred is hiding a secret from AI, and they find out the hard way.
1. Default Chapter

Heart Beat  
  
Fred is hiding a secret from AI, and they find out the hard way.  
  
Fred is reading on the computer at the front desk, Wes standing behind her and Cordy at her desk. Angel is in the office shuffling through papers.  
  
" Hey Fred whatcha reading?" Cordy asks  
  
" Oh just a science article" Fred states  
  
" Yes it's very interesting" Wes says as he stares at Fred, pretending to look at the screen.  
  
" Oh, do want any coffee?" Cordy asks  
  
" Umm, yeah that'd be great, Wes?" Fred asks as she looks up at him.  
  
" Oh, umm yeah sure" Wes says a little off guard.  
  
Cordy pours coffee into 2 cups. She walks over and places them on the counter. On the way back to her desk, she picks up a huge book and almost drops. Then a vision hits and she drops the book, making a big bang noise.  
  
" Ahh" Cordy screams as her vision hits  
  
Angel hears the book and her and rushes out. Wes still standing behind Fred not paying attention. Fred gets up to help and Wes finally responds.  
  
" What did you see?" Angel asks trying to help her sit up.  
  
" Um, a man running down an alley near 75th and Vine. Two demons are chasing him. Hurry" Cordy says  
  
Angel tries to help her up, but she is too weak.  
  
" Come on" Angel says  
  
" No I can't, go, I'll be fine" Cordy states.  
  
Angel gets up and leaves.  
  
Wes and Fred rush over to her.  
  
" Are you okay?" Fred asks  
  
" Uh yeah, just get me some aspirin," Cordy says  
  
" Ok" Fred says and runs off to the bathroom  
  
Wes helps her up and walks her to the coach. Cordy lies down and closes her eyes and puts her hands on her head.  
  
" You sure you're okay?" Wes asks as Fred enters with the pills and a glass of water  
  
" Yeah" Cordy says as she takes the pills and dozes off to sleep.  
  
" Let's leave her to rest" Wes says taking Fred by the arm and going into his office. Fred stops by the front desk and gets the computer, and then she follows Wes.  
  
" Is she going to be ok?" Fred asked  
  
" Yeah, she should be alright by tomorrow" Wes sates. After about 20 minutes of research on the laptop. Wes decides he wants to use some books. Wes looks around for two certain books he needs but they aren't in his office.  
  
" Um, Fred I can't seem to find the books I need would you mind going out to the front desk and getting them. They're kind of heavy" Wes says  
  
" Sure, be right back" Fred states  
  
Fred walks out to the lobby. She looks around and sees the two books. She walks towards the desk. She picks up the books and starts towards the office. She feels a sharp pain in her chest and drops the books. (In office) Wes looks up when he hears the noise and starts to walk out. (In lobby) Fred collapses to the floor and holds her chest. Wes walks out and rushes to her side. By the time he gets to her, she has passed out and is unconscious.  
  
" Fred! Fred!!" Wes yells. " Are you okay?" Wes yells  
  
After she doesn't respond, Wes picks her up and carries her to a chair, since Cordy is occupying the couch. Angel suddenly walks in. Cordy jumps up when she hears him enter. Cordy gets up and starts to leave.  
  
" Where are you going" Angel asks  
  
" Home!" Cordy replies as she walks out the front doors.  
  
Angel walks towards Wes as Wes carries Fred to the couch.  
  
" What happened?" Angel asked  
  
" I don't know, I just came out here and she was on the floor," Wes states.  
  
" Well get her up to her room" Angel says  
  
Wes carries Fred up to her room and places her on her bed.  
  
" Did she seem sick at all?" Angel said he started to search her room  
  
" No and what are you doing?" Wes asked  
  
" Searching for pills or drugs or anything" Angel, says as Gunn walks in.  
  
" Hey I heard you two talking, check her under wear drawer" Gunn says  
  
" Why there?" Wes asks  
  
" I have a hunch" Gun states  
  
Angel opens a drawer and starts searching through it. In the way back he finds a bottle of pills.  
  
" Look at these" Angel says holding the pill bottle  
  
" Amphetamine" Wes says, " It's a heart failure medication"  
  
" Fred has a weak heart?" Angel asks  
  
" Not necessarily, she may have a heart murmur, or minor heart attacks" Wes says  
  
" Well what do we do?" Angel asked  
  
" Well, right now, just let her rest and when she wakes up we'll ask her about it"  
  
" Oh great, so first Cordy, now Fred"  
  
Angel leaves furious and goes down stairs and Gunn follows Wes stays with Fred and watches her rest. While Fred sleeps, Wes thinks about their friendship and what he'll say to her when she wakes up. A few minutes later Fred suddenly starts to move and she wakes up.  
  
" Uah, what? Where am I?" Fred asks  
  
" You're in your room, it's Wes" Wes explains as he helps Fred sit up.  
  
" Oh what happened?" Fred said  
  
" You collapsed" Wes states  
  
" Oh no, I have to…. What time is it?" Fred says worried as she starts to get up.  
  
" What happened, it's 10:00 pm, why?" Wes asks  
  
" I need to, oh that's why I collapsed, I..Oh" Fred gets up and searches for her pills. "Where are they, they were right here?" Fred yells  
  
" What are you looking for?" Wes asks confused  
  
Fred finds her pills and takes four.  
  
" Fred!! Stop that's too many, no wonder you fainted" Wes yells  
  
" No, I need it, I missed a dosage, that's why I fainted" Fred explained while she held her chest.  
  
" Oww, not again" Fred yells  
  
" What happened, Fred what's wrong?" Wes asked  
  
" Oww, it's just" Fred starts while she loses balance. Wes rushes over and catches her. He helps her regain balance and walks her to her bed. He sits her down and looks her in the eyes. She lifts her head up, with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Fred, what is it?" Wes asks  
  
" I just, I can't explain" Fred says  
  
" Fred, yes you can, we're all worried, especially Angel, now tell me, what's wrong?" Wes says  
  
" I have a heart condition," Fred said  
  
" How? Why?" Wes asks  
  
" I had before I was…before Pylea, but I never worried about it. Then a few weeks ago my chest started to hurt. I went to the doctors and they said I have a heart condition" Fred explains  
  
" Oh Fred….When did you go to the doctors?" Wes asks a little angry.  
  
" When Angel, you, Cordy and Gunn had to go kill a bunch of demons and you didn't want me to get hurt, I left and came back in plenty of time"  
  
"Fred, why didn't you tell any of us?" Wes asked  
  
" Well, I didn't want you guys to worry and I thought I could take care of it" Fred said and then she downed the four pills before Wes could stop her.  
  
" Fred!" Wes yells  
  
" I have to, or I'll have chest pains" Fred said as Wes read the bottle.  
  
" It says to take 2 every four hours" Wes states " When did you miss a dosage today?" He asks concerned  
  
" Umm, I was suppose to take it at 4:00, but I forgot and then I passed out so…"  
  
" Well I'll let you rest but we'll have to tell Angel" Wes says  
  
" No, don't"  
  
" You have to, and if you don't I will"  
  
" No, he'll hate me and get mad, I don't want him to get mad" Fred said  
  
" He won't get mad, I promise now just rest," Wes says as he pulls a blanket over Fred.  
  
Wes watches her close her eyes and leaves her room. He goes down stairs and heads into his office. He sits down and thinks about what Fred told him. He's concerned and unhappy that she didn't tell him. Wes doesn't know how to confront Angel and if he should at all. 'Maybe Fred can tell him. He'll understand if it comes from her. I hope she's okay, I love her so much. She's only been back in this world for a few months and she's already been in three life and death situations. She's been through so much and it's not fair. What they did to her, what they made of her, was horrible and unfair. I just want her to be safe and happy.' Wes thought while sitting at his desk.  
  
Up in Fred's room. Fred is asleep and starts to toss and turn she wakes up with tears in her eyes and starts to cry. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on her knees. She sobs away, and can't believe she told Wes what was wrong. She doesn't know what Angel will say and fears he will ask her to leave. Fred stands up and feels her breath shortening. She can't breath and leans on her end table for support as she begins to fall. She knocks over her lamp and it crashes to the floor.  
  
Down in Wes's office. He hears the loud crash and rushes out of his office. He hears a loud bang coming from up stairs. Fred fell and collapsed on the floor. Angel rushes out of his room to see Wes running up the stairs. He catches up. They head to Fred's room. The door is slightly open. They open it more and at first only see Fred's ha d then when they go in, they see her on the ground with her hand near her throat. Angel kneels down and tries to get a pulse.  
  
" Her pulse is faint, she's running out of air. You have to give her mouth to mouth, I have no breath" Angel says  
  
To be continued 


	2. Part 2: Thank You

Part 2  
  
Thank you  
  
Wesley turns Fred onto her back and kneels beside her. He opens her mouth and puts his to hers blowing in oxygen. He takes his mouth away and pushes on her chest. Again and again he gives CPR. They are about to give up when she stars to cough and tries to sit up. Wes helps her up. She has tears in her eyes and she starts to sob and hugs Wesley. He hesitates, and then he holds her tight and calms her down.  
  
" Shh, it's okay, it's over, shh, you'll be okay" Wes says  
  
" I just.." Fred starts  
  
" Don't talk, just relax, calm down" Wes says  
  
Angel gets up and leaves them alone to talk. He taps Wes on the shoulder and tells him he's leaving. Wes motions for him to go.  
  
" Ok, now tell me, what happened?" Wes says  
  
" I woke up and tried to stand, but I fell and couldn't breathe. Then everything went black. When I woke up, I was on the floor and I saw you." Fred says as she stares into Wes's eyes. Wes stares back and wonders what she is thinking. He holds her again.  
  
" You'll be okay, everything will be okay" Wes states  
  
Fred lays her head to his chest and starts to cry again. She is so scared of what will happen to her. Her sobs start to fade as she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. Wes carries her to her bed and put her down. He slips into bed next to her, and places her head on his chest. She cuddles up to him and they both fall asleep. The next morning the sun is shining through her window and it wakes Wes up. He doesn't find Fred next to him and starts to worry. He hears the shower turn off and gets up. He sees Fred step out with a towel around her. She sees him and jumps. He walks in and hands her a hair accessory so she can put her hair up. She ties her long brown hair back in a bun and steps out of the bathroom. She passes by Wes. She opens a drawer and pulls out a shirt and sweat pants. She runs in the bathroom and changes. She comes out and hugs Wes. He's a little surprised but hugs her back.  
  
" Thank you Wesley, for every thing, for talking to me and staying with me all night." Fred says  
  
" No problem, I care about you" Wes replies  
  
" I know, and I care about you too" Fred replies back  
  
Wes holds Fred, with his hands around her waist, and kisses her. She is taken off guard but kisses back. They separate and Wes keeps one hand around her waist as they walk out and head down stairs. At the top of the stairs they hesitate and Wes removes his hand. They proceed down the stair, Fred going first, and Wes following. They see Angel at the front desk and Cordy next to him.  
  
" Hey good morning" Cordy says looking up  
  
" Wes did you get here early or something?" Angel asks  
  
" Uh, yeah, I thought I'd come in early and check on Fred.  
  
Fred and Wes look at each other and smile, then they proceed to work.  
  
Note: I do not own any characters, just my imagination. 


End file.
